My Darkness
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: He came for me, to make me fall forever. I failed her but now I will never submit to him and it... I will not lose... Even without my light.' Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairings: SephirothXLeonXSora, CloudXRiku, and some minor ValenWind. On Hiatus. Sorry.


My Darkness

By: twilight_lovr

Summary: 'He came for me, to make me fall forever. I failed her but now I will never submit to him and it.... I will not lose... Even without my light.' Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairings: SephirothXLeonXSora, CloudXRiku, and some minor ValenWind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my many dreams. O.O T.T

'No not again!' Leon thought as he watched the heartless kill her, his sorceress. As he and his opponent watch both of their Ladies fall to the heartless; they then see their world destroyed by an enemy that no one could defeat. As darkness took over both men glare at each other at the same time they scream and a new fight breaks out this one for each others blood as payment for the death of their lady. As the fight wears on they notice that beings can be heard in the dark around them. Leon though scared continues to fight his enemy. The other hears the noise and decides that if darkness could defeat his lady then he will take that power for himself. Leon noticing that his opponent was getting stronger by the minute watches him closely to see what he was using. As he saw the darkness take shape around him Leon chooses to fight only him whether or not the darkness gets him. With that decision made the darkness fills the hole left by the light from Leon's lady. Unfortunately, because of his choice his enemy became even stronger. At the last attack Leon finds himself being thrown into a portal near them and then he knew no more.

"Ahh," Says Leon as he bolts out of bed. Noticing that he is still in his room at the Radiant Garden Committee headquarters Leon relaxes a little. He looks around to see if anyone had noticed his exclamation. No one was awake in the house; Leon left the house after changing into different clothes. Once outside he made his way toward the newly built bailey destroying the heartless as he went. When Leon got to his favorite spot to think he noticed that two people were following him.

"You can come out you two," he said.

"Aw man still can't sneak up on you." Says Sora.

"He was a trained mercenary Sora." Riku replied.

"Yeah but he seemed lost in thought and I hoped that we could surprise him!" The brunet said.

"It will take someone like Cloud and Seph to catch him off guard." Stated the silverlett.

"Why are you both up and out here at this time of night?" Asked Leon.

"Well we were bored out of minds and were thinking of going out and fighting some heartless if we could find any when you left." Said Sora.

"So you followed me for fun?" Said the Older man.

"Right," replied Riku.

Leon sighed as Sora and Riku looked at him then each other. Noticing that Leon looked really worn out Riku tried to point this out to the man.

"Hey are you really alright?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Was the reply.

"Well you are pale and you have bags under your eyes." Stated the teen.

"Yeah. You sure your not pushing yourself to hard Leon?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah. I'm fine guys." Said the man as he looked out at the view.

"Whatever you say Leon." Said Sora.

As all three of them looked out at the castle and the sky beyond Leon thought of his dream and what it could mean. 'I haven't seen Him since I landed in Traverse Town. Could he have found out were I am and be coming for me?' These thoughts kept swimming through his head as he watched the rising sun.

"Leon we need to head back so no one freaks when we're not in bed." Stated Riku.

"Right," said the distracted man. As they began to head back to the committee house no one noticed that a portal of darkness opened up behind them and that a man with a grey, white trench coat stepped out with a vicious smirk. Nor did they or anyone else hear him mutter, "Found ya."

While Leon took off to help out with any of the many houses still needing to be reconstructed, Sora and Riku called a little meeting with the rest of the committee. Once they made sure that all of the people had come in and all of them were quiet Sora started by saying, "Has anyone noticed if Leon has been pale and maybe worn out?"

"No," came the only reply.

"Why," Asked Aerith.

"We noticed that he looked like hell had tried to take him and he had fought his way out," stated Riku.

"Where did that phrase come from?" Asked Cloud in the silence that followed.

"Well I made it after finding out what Seph went through thanks to Hojo," he replied. "But that is not the point."

"We didn't notice that kiddo." Said Cid. Vincent his mate nodded with him.

"Well he could just need a break from his duties as our leader or it could be something else," said Sora as he sat down next to Sephiroth on one of the couches. Riku sat down next to Cloud and Vincent. Yuffie for once subdued by the fact that Leon could be sick or something didn't try to even talk.

"Well we could try to get Leon to take a break for at least a day if we say that we can more than handle it." Stated Yuffie.

"He won't even hear that unless he makes absolutely certain that nothing could go wrong and he still would not rest for more than maybe an hour at most." States Sora.

"Right, he would just get even worse for all we kno-," Started Riku till he felt something stir in the darkness. Looking around at the others he noticed that Vincent, Sephiroth, and Cloud were all warily looking around for any signs of possible reasons for this new stirring.

"What is it, guys?" Asked Sora as he looked around too.

"The Darkness is stirring and we don't know why or how." Stated Vincent as he drew Cerberus.

"Guys maybe we should check it out." Said Tifa.

"Right. Aerith and Yuffie why don't you sta-" Cloud began.

"No way." Shouted Yuffie. "You are not going without all of us. This could be worse than when we had to fight the thousands of heartless."

"She is right if you don't know what this stirring is than you may need all of us." Said Aerith.

"Fine." Said Cid as he grabbed his Gospel Venus.

"Let's go!" Shouted Sora as he and Riku summoned their keyblades and ran out.

As the others followed after them across town Leon having felt the disturbance from the Bailey made an excuse and ran their as fast as he could. Once there he was met with nothing but a sense that something was coming. Not noticing that his friends had made it to the area and were watching him, Leon Shouted out, "Where are you? You can't hide in the portals for long."

"How can Leon sense the stirring?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know unless he had chosen darkness like we did." Stated Riku as a portal opened up in front of Leon. Out of it stepped a blond man in a white, grey trench coat, carrying a gunblade similar to Leon's. When he showed his face you noticed that he had a scar that was a mirror image of Leon's. He smirked at said brunet.

"Well, well. You almost never call out to me Squally-boy. What could possibly be the reason for this honor?" He sarcastically asked.

"You being here is the reason for that. You know that you wouldn't have come here if not for having sensed me near you!" Shouted Leon.

"True, but you also know that you call to me through your own darkness and when you use it I grow stronger." Said the man with a smirk.

"Seifer! You will not stay here or I will kill you." Stated an angry Leon.

"Not if I kill you first Squall," replied Seifer.

"No way! That's Seifer!" Sora exclaimed softly.

"Sora you know him?" Asked Riku.

"Leon told me of him. He was Squalls rival and they were the ones to give each other their matching scars. Seifer became part of the evil threatening there world as a knight to the sorceress Ultimechia. Later Squall became the knight of Rinoa who took over Edea's powers when Ultimechia fled from Edeas body. After Ultimechia died in their time she still had to be born later in her time; when she was she changed her plans and called on the heartless. They destroyed the world and both Rinoa and Ultimechia as well. Squall and Seifer blame each other for the death of their ladies and fought each other again in the darkness. After that Leon never told me what happened." Replied the keyblader.

"Well Puberty boy are you man enough to fight me?" Said Seifer as he revealed the last gift of his lady, a wing shaped like a devils of white and red accents.

"Whatever," replied Leon as he threw his jacket off. Where his jacket had been instead there was a wing of a dark angel with feathers the color of deep raven and blue accents. As the others looked on with awe the two rivals stared each other down. The blonde then sneered as he said, "let's go ice princess," then he attacks. Leon dodged and countered; Seifer blocked with a smirk.

"Losing your touch, Leonhart?" Sneered Seifer as he released his limit break. The onlookers watch as Leon gets hit by the attack; though he's unphased by the hit, Leon fires off a Blizzaga spell.

"Shit, that was stronger but not by much!" Seifer said after he locked swords with Leon. Leon disengaged and started to summon; Seifer follows his lead.

"Shiva," shouted Leon.

"Ifrit!" Shouts Seifer.

Behind both the two GF's appear in ice or fire. Shiva fires off her Diamond Dust while Ifrit struck with Hellfire. While they were stalemated Seifer and Leon continued to fight to the death.

"I thought that Leon lost all of the GF's along with his world." Said Yuffie.

"He hid his darkness from us he could have hid this too." Said Cloud.

"But why?" Asked Riku as they watched both Shiva and Ifrit die.

Silence rains for a minute till both gunbladers summon anew; winds blow as Seifer cries out, "Pandora," and a huge monster appears. Darkness converges on a sphere till out of it comes dripping a demon as Leon says, "Diablos." The battle begins again as Diablos attacks with Dark Messenger and Pandora retaliates. Sephiroth kept his eyes on Leon and Seifer as they fired spell after spell. When they begin to fight again both of the GF's fell.

"Well Leonhart what do you have left?" Says Seifer.

Leon summons his last GF, the mighty Griever as Seifer shows that his wing is more than show. Flying above Leon, Seifer begins to attack from above as light flooded the area. As the light fades everyone sees Leon seated on Grievers mighty shoulders. Grievers light hurt all those with darkness while all of the ones with light are filled to the brim with his.

"Fuck! How can Leon stand that?" Asked Riku shakily.

Cloud shrugged then winced. "Who knows?"

Everyone turns back to see Seifer, while in pain, try to attack. Leon and Griever dodge and counter. Seifer flies away and fires off a Firaga; Leon countered with Blizzaga. After a few more minutes of heavy battle Leon flies off Griever and attacks Seifer while Griever sends out his light even worse. As Seifer staggers back from the double onslaught and locks swords with Leon, he notices the others watching. Seifer sneered as he said, "ready for all your friends to watch you die?"

Leon disengages and looks around and notices the others. When Seifer starts to attack again Leon try's to stop him while he thinks about how they could have snuck up on him. 'Damn it! They weren't supposed to be here.' Leon thinks as he fights Seifer.

"Leon has lost his focus." States Sephiroth. Cloud and Vincent nod.

"What? Why?" Shouts Sora as Leon and Seifer battle in the sky while Griever keeps sending out his light.

"He probably realized we were here too." Said Aerith when a flash of light caused them to look back and see that both of the gunbladers were locked and the light was coming from all around them. Suddenly both of them were consumed by the light and when it faded both were gone. Griever looked around then made his way over towards the others. As they prepared for anything Griever sat a little ways away and said, "Hello, friends of my master and friend."

After having gotten over the shock of the Lion talking Aerith stepped forward and asked, "Do you know where Leon is and if he is okay?"

"He will be fine but as to where I can say only that he will come back to his new home once he finds a way out of his trouble." Said the mighty lion GF.

"Will he be all right?" Asked Sora.

"He will be fine young light." Griever replied.

"How could Leon stand to be near you let alone touching you with out being harmed by your light?" Asked Riku.

"He is harmed by my light he just knows how to handle it and because I am a part of his soul he can block some of the stronger light."

"You're a part of his soul?!" Shouted Yuffie.

"Yes, he and I have been together since he was a boy and because of that we became one soul; that is why he thinks more like a lion than a man at times." Explained Griever.

"Is that why he will prowl and even growl when he feels threatened or we are?" Asked Aerith.

"Yes he thinks of you as family and pride so he must help protect you all." Answered Griever.

"Weird sense of protection and family were something he always had wasn't it?" Asked Aerith.

"Yes because he didn't know his own family till later in life he grew up thinking of his fellow orphans as his family. Now one of them is still lost in his own grief while the others are dead."

"What happened to him that made him choose the darkness when he has you to keep him from that path?" Sephiroth asked the GF while the others look thoughtful at his question.

"That is a long tale and it would be easier to listen to if we are comfortable." Griever said as he began walking towards the committee house. Once everyone had made it to the house and were seated with drinks Griever began his friend and masters tale.

"The one you know as Leon was once the great commander Squall Leonhart Lorie. He grew up in the orphanage ran by the Matron Edea and her husband Cid. His fellow orphans were Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Ellone his blood cousin, Irvine, and Seifer. They were a family until slowly all but Squall and Seifer were taken in by families wanting children. Squall and Seifer ended up becoming part of the students of Balamb Garden which is where Zell and Quistis trained as well, but by that time most of them had forgotten that they even knew each other at all. Selphie came to the garden to take the seed test with Seifer, Zell and Squall. Everyone but Seifer passed and on their first mission they were to help a resistance faction free a country from the hold of the dictator Deling.

"They were going to attack during a speech made in the local television studio when Seifer and Quistis came on with Seifer trying to kidnap the President for the resistance faction, and our group tried to stop him which ended up with Seifer leaving with the controlled sorceress Edea and he became the knight of Ultimechia. The now larger group traveled to the nearest garden and was assigned a new mission. They were to assassinate the sorceress, and unfortunately they failed to do so. With their failure came the truth of what had happened to Seifer, he had joined the enemy and now they would have to fight him. After the sorceress had tried to eliminate the other gardens she took control of one and began to attack Balamb garden. After the attack Edea had returned to herself and Ultimechia had fled to another. The group did not know that she had fled to Rinoa along with Edea's powers. Rinoa while controlled released a Sorceress who had almost destroyed the world in her quest to rule it. Laguna Lorie, Squall's father, defeated her and sealed her in a stasis chamber where she could not use her powers. "Ultimechia with the help of Seifer and Ellone's power made time itself warp and as Squall led a group after Ultimechia Rinoa absorbed more and more powers from the past sorceresses. The party soon defeated Ultimechia but they were separated as they traveled back to their time. Squall ended up in the past where Ultimechia gave Edea her power then died, while Squall told Edea and Cid of garden and what seed were. Rinoa later found Squall who at that time was near dead and brought him back. Later when Ultimechia was born and Seifer joined her Squall had already became Rinoa's knight. When both Ladies fell under the Heartless Squall and Seifer began to battle for the death of the other. Seifer cared not that the power he sought had just killed his lady while Leon choose it only to avenge Rinoa caused them to become connected as you two were, Cloud and Sephiroth. Now they follow each other for all time until they can reconcile or until they both die." Finished with his tale, Griever sat and watched their reactions. As all of them thought about what they had been told everyone had one thought in mindm '_who are you really Leon?_'


End file.
